the_return_to_freddys_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Lockjaw
Were you looking for Lockjaw's counterpart Shadow Lockjaw, Shadow Golden Lockjaw, or ''Golden Lockjaw from Fredbear's Family Diner?'' Frank Burt ''AKA '''Lockjaw '''is a minor hallucination and animatronic in The Return to Freddy's 1-2, and the main antagonist in The Return to Freddy's series. TRTF3= = Appearance = ----------------------------------------------- Lockjaw's apperence hasn't changed to much from TRTF2, other than being covered in rips and tears and having a different head design. Strangely, even when his jaw is closed, his mouth is still open. Underneath the mask is what appears to be the mutilated remains of a human face. = Story = -------------------------------------- He started to work as an animatronic in Frank Burt's Pizza. Some time after, in Fredbear's Family Diner, he was scrapped and left in the basement along with Golden Freddy and Sugar. During his stayin Fredbear's Family Diner a child died inside him after trying to hide from the purple guy in him resulting in the kid's soul possessing the animatronic. Not much has been revealed about the kid who possesses the Lockjaw animatronic, but from what can be seen in the minigames, he seems to have a rough childhood, constantly being depicted as being bullied. Then later the Purple Man walks in on him being tortured by the Jester. As the Jester accidently slips and falls into the Golden Lockjaw suit where he dies, Purple man presumably finishes the child off. = Behavior = ------------------------------------------------- In The Return to Freddy's 2, Lockjaw doesn't become active in any specific night and can be active since the first night. He isn't hostile to the player and the only thing he does is create hallucinations that can distract the player, which could result in another animatronic entering the office and attacking the player, resulting in a game over with the player stuffed inside a empty Freddy Fazbear suit. In The Return to Freddy's 3 Lockjaw will become active at night 2 along with Bonnie. Unlike the second game he can cause real damage to the player. He, and other animatronics, will wander around Fazbear's Fantasy Land. the only way to stop his progress towards the office is to close the camera's doors once he is spot in camera. Once he has reached the office hall there is no way to lure him off and the only way to avoid his attack is to not look left. When Lockjaw enters your office he'll jumpscare you, resulting in a game over. In The Return to Freddy's 4, Lockjaw can begin moving on Night 1. = Trivia = --------------------------------------------------------- * Rarely, when the players starts the game some images will pop up showing Lockjaw taking out his face, revealing that there's a human inside him. *He's really dangerous when he close to The Office, so in early nights if he appears in the hallway outside the office at 5 am it is recommended to the player don't look at the cameras as that could make him move inside the office and kill the player,ending the night and resulting in a game over. *He is one of the three animatronics to have a shadow counterpart, being the others Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy. **There are possibilities that Shadow Lockjaw and him doesn't have any connetion but appearence as he can be seen glitching the TRtF2 animatronics before the kid inside Lockjaw was murdered. *It is unknow the quantity of childrens that died inside him as a kid can be see dying inside him in two different minigames. **In any case there's the possiblity that both games represent the death of the same kid in different perspectives. *In rare occasions when game starts he can jumpscare the player resulting in an "instant death". **This also happens in the 2nd game, but not really and killing the player. *BFPfilms, the game creator confirmed he had several nightmares about Lockjaw while creating the 3rd game. **He also confirmed he had tried to put Lockjaw since the first game. *If lockjaw is in the office, the player should not look left as it triggers his jumpscare, making hard to tell if a animatronic is in the left hall. **It is possible that the kid is not big enough to reach his hands and feet. *it is possible that The Puppet is inside of Lockjaw also seen in minigames. |-|TRTF4= Lockjaw is the main antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 4. = Appearance = ----------------------------------------------- His appearance in TRTF4 is fairly different from previous installments. He has a new design, featuring jaws that can properly close. He's overall a bit skinnier than before as well. As stated in the night 1 phone call, the company tried to fix Lockjaw a bit, which is the reason for less damage and a different appearance. = Behavior = -------------------------------------------- Lockjaw can begin moving on the 1st night. He starts in CAM 11 he will then go to the 2 closest cams then goes to CAM 7, CAM 3, then CAM 9 then he will walk past the office then appear standing in while his head twitches if the player releases steam he will go away and repeat the cycle. if the player does not then he will jumpscare the player resulting in a game over. = Trivia = ------------------------------------ *Lockjaw's real name is Frank Burt, revealed in the newspaper when you start the first night. **It is also revealed that Lockjaw was the first animatronic ever created *In Nightmare fuel is revealed that the child that possess Lockjaw also once possessed the Puppet |-|TRTF:R = From what we've seen, it appears Lockjaw will again be the main antagonist of the game. |-|Gallery= = Gameplay = --------------------------------------- 1390.png|One of the rare startup screens, with Lockjaw removing his mask. 1389.png|One of the rare startup screens, with Lockjaw removing his mask. 1382.png|One of the rare startup screens, with Lockjaw. 1030.png|The image shown on the Game Over screen. @-@.jpg|One of the rare startup screens, with Lockjaw. Die.jpg|One of the rare startup screens, with Lockjaw. The return to freddy s 3 png by thesitcixd-d8r2oqi.png Youvecreatedme.jpg Lockjawonunknowncam.jpg|Lockjaw in Cam 03. 1178.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 1180.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 1182.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 1183.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 1185.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 1187.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 1188.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 841.png|Lockjaw in TRTF 1-2 Lockjawpng.jpg|Lockjaw from the extra menu ?atdoor.jpg|Lockjaw before entering the office, as seen in TRTF4. Lockjawoutsideoffice.jpg |Another position before Lockjaw enters the office, as seen in TRTF4. LockjawTRTF4.jpg |Lockjaw in the office, as seen in TRTF4. 673 by thesitcixd-d8r2k31.png|Lockjaw from the "opening soon!" Newspaper. Lockjawroom10.png|lockjaw in CAM 10. 65257_uwiaxhie (1).jpg|Lockjaw as seen on BFPGames. Lockjawcam9.png|lockjaw in CAM 9. output_APnKnx.gif|Lockjaw's jumpscare in ''The Return To Freddy's 4. Lockjawcam11trtf4.png|lockjaw in CAM 11. Download.gif|Lockjaw Twitching in the main menu. Welcome my son......jpg|Lockjaw in the "welcome my son" banner thingy 510.png|Lockjaw in TRTF2, in the Parts/Service room in Sugar's position, similar to Shadow Freddy. Lockjaw .jpg|lockjaw cam 10 TRTF4 10.png|Lockjaw in Main Menu Frame 1 69.png|Lockjaw in Main Menu Fame 2 86.png|Lockjaw in Main Menu Frame 3 YouTube banner.jpg|Lockjaw as seen in bfp's YouTube banner R icon.jpg|Lockjaw in the icon for TRTF:R. lockjaw trtfR.png|lockjaw in the trailer of The Return to Freddy's Remastered. Category:Animatronics Category:Characters immune to the Locker Category:Creators